Don't Mess With Me
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: Quand deux ennemis jurés réalisent qu'ils ne sont que les deux facettes d'une même carte, il n'y a plus de bien ou de mal, juste une irrépressible attraction. Shizaya


Titre : Don't Mess With Me

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Narita-sensei *3*

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya (et pas dans l'autre sens, ça non ^^)

Rating : Ma

NdA : Je vous signale simplement deux trois petites choses. La première, c'est que vous ne serez pas sans remarquer que certaines scènes s'inspirent de l'anime, et que quelques dialogues en sont directement tirés (pourquoi se priver quand tant de répliques géniales s'offrent à nous). La deuxième c'est qu'une scène s'inspire également du doujinshi _Play Tunes_, que je vous recommande d'ailleurs. Et pour finir, que cet OS s'inscrit dans le registre du hard yaoi, avec mention SM, donc si cela ne fait pas partie de votre came habituelle, je vous en déconseille la lecture... Après, si vous avez envie de vous y essayer, loin de moi l'envie de vous en empêcher :) Voilà tout est dit, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

* * *

Orihara Izaya n'aime pas les humains, il aime l'Humanité. L'entité intangible. C'est elle qui suscite son intérêt. Individuellement, les gens l'indiffèrent. Ce qu'il veut, c'est voir le Tout.

L'Humanité est sa pièce de théâtre quotidienne, il s'en amuse, s'en repait, la critique, l'encense, l'analyse, l'influence. Il la juge.

Ce fait demeure, Izaya pour tous, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Des personnes dépendantes de lui, tandis que lui ne s'éprend de rien.

C'est son histoire.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Il croise un visage, sur le campus. La couleur des cheveux l'interpelle, elle est blonde, lumineuse. L'homme est grand, sa silhouette élancée, sa démarche nonchalante. Il passe devant lui, sans un regard, et continue sa route. Izaya se retourne, intrigué.

Un paysage monochrome se dépeint, avec pour seul contraste la lueur dorée. Elle est comme une torche dans la pénombre. L'instant se fige, plus rien ne bouge. Sauf l'inconnu, qui progresse toujours. Il a mis ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il regarde vers le ciel et avance.

A-t-il seulement une destination ?

Le rythme cardiaque d'Izaya s'accélère. Il réalise une chose. L'homme a brouillé sa vision d'ensemble, il a brisé l'unité parfaite. Pour la première fois, il remarque l'individu. Non pas ses liens, sa manière d'évoluer dans la communauté. Il le voit lui, seul, n'interagissant avec rien. Il est hors de l'espace et du temps.

Son aura l'éblouit. Izaya plisse les yeux, agacé. Ses perceptions sont confuses. Il est… troublé ?

L'homme finit par disparaitre, son champ de vision de désaltère, les couleurs reviennent, ternes, mais bien là. La rumeur de la rue s'élève à nouveau et le réveille. Il secoue la tête, regarde autour de lui. Rien n'a changé. La vie a repris son cours.

Et Izaya soupire, soulagé.

* * *

Un terrain de foot. Tous les joueurs sont à terre, cahots. Et au milieu, un type soulève l'un des deux buts, tout entier, avec les barres latérales, la transversale et le filet. Il le lance en poussant un cri de bête, le but s'écroule et termine les quelques survivants prostrés au sol dans un amas de poussière.

Le vacarme s'estompe, le silence revient. On entend plus que les gémissements des malheureux.

Puis des applaudissements s'élèvent du fond du terrain. L'homme se retourne brusquement.

_ Shizuo-kun ! Voici Orihara Izaya, il était dans le même collège que moi. Méfie-toi, ce type, c'est un vrai salaud.

_ Tu es dur, Shinra.

_ Non, c'est un compliment.

L'homme au milieu du terrain, Heiwajima Shizuo, dévisage celui que son camarade Shinra vient de lui présenter. Son nez se fronce. Il se détourne, dédaigneux.

_ Je ne t'aime pas, assène-t-il à l'inconnu.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il ne l'aime pas, c'est épidermique. Depuis la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur lui, il lui déplait.

_ Tiens…

Izaya lui lance un regard indescriptible. Un dépit simulé, de la moquerie déguisée en déception.

Sa voix est douce, intelligente et posée. Tout l'inverse de la sienne. C'est la voix d'un calculateur, qui adapte sa rhétorique à son interlocuteur. La sienne est plus brute, spontanée, elle ne se donne pas d'airs, et ne dit pas de mensonges.

_ Dommage. Je pense qu'on s'amuserait bien ensemble…

_ La ferme.

_ Ne dis pas ça, Shizuo-kun.

Shizuo tique, serre les dents. La familiarité ne lui a pas plu.

Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment. Le match qu'il vient de jouer l'a déjà poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Son sang bouillonne, il pourrait emplâtrer n'importe quoi. Et particulièrement ce demeuré, qui semble ne pas avoir reçu d'éducation.

Alors Shizuo s'élance, parcourt la moitié du terrain qui le sépare d'Izaya en une fraction de seconde et lui prépare son plus beau crochet du gauche. Mais l'autre l'esquive, avec une rapidité fulgurante.

Il reste pantois une seconde, regarde à gauche, à droite, le cherche des yeux. Il n'a pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si l'autre avait pu anticiper son mouvement. Impossible.

Izaya profite de sa confusion pour s'emparer d'un couteau, sort la lame, s'approche d'un mouvement fluide et aérien et la fait jouer dans un crissement d'air.

Shizuo sent l'extrémité tranchante parcourir son torse, de part en part. Il n'a rien vu venir, à peine senti. Les mouvements de cet homme sont inhumains. Il baisse les yeux, sa chemise est déchirée et une plaie, peu profonde mais déjà sanguinolente, entaille sa poitrine.

_ Tu vois ? chantonne Izaya. On s'amuse.

Shizuo relève les yeux. Son regard est sans équivoque, il promet la mort. Cela fait sourire Izaya, un sourire perfide qui fronce ses sourcils.

C'est le début de la prise en chasse.

Shizuo poursuit Izaya. Et Izaya a l'impression de flotter. Il se retourne un bref instant, pour voir ça de ses propres yeux. Le blond ressemble à un lion, féroce et déterminé. Il lui voue toute son attention, Izaya frissonne.

Il est devenu sa proie, une souris qui se faufile. Il n'en éprouve pas de honte, aucunement. La souris, c'est la plus intelligente, elle se dissimule partout. Elle peut rendre dingue le lion, l'essouffler, se jouer de lui, le faire languir…

Et c'est tout ce qu'il désire.

* * *

Oui, depuis ce jour, Izaya ne se préoccupe plus de l'Humanité. Il a rencontré l'individualité parfaite. Elle l'a brisé, mais l'a aussi fait renaitre. Il a troqué son obsession pour une autre, encore plus fascinante.

Encore plus malsaine.

Depuis qu'il la nourrit, son quotient émotionnel à muté, il est passé de zéro à cent.

Quand il l'aperçoit, son estomac se vrille d'anticipation, ses mains deviennent moites, son cœur s'affole, ses pupilles se dilatent. Des picotements lui chatouillent la nuque. Les manifestations physiques des sentiments qui l'assaillent le font frémir, immanquablement. Ils sont nouveaux. Une découverte grisante.

La tension qui émane de l'atmosphère, chaque fois qu'ils se font face, ne cesse d'augmenter. Elle est sur le point d'éclater. Izaya le sait. A ce rythme, même lui sera peut-être rendu à l'état de bête de sauvage.

Car les courses poursuites l'amusent et l'excitent. Pire, il n'arrive pas à s'en lasser. Mais combien temps cela lui suffira-t-il ?

Pour l'instant, il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Aujourd'hui, sa nouvelle obsession le poursuivra encore, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Izaya est en planque, au milieu d'une dizaine de véhicules de police. Il observe de loin sa victime, acculée contre un mur, se faire passer les menottes. Les policiers écartent le blond du mur et l'escortent jusqu'à une voiture.

Alors Izaya se décale, légèrement, et s'assure de rentrer dans son champ de vision. Shizuo l'aperçoit, leurs regards se croisent, et Izaya sourit, d'un air faussement compatissant.

Puis il finit par secouer la tête, pour cacher son air satisfait. Shizuo a hurlé son nom, et lui a promis la mort avec ses yeux, une énième fois.

Ce coup-ci, le crime qu'il lui a collé sur le dos est mineur, Shizuo sera dehors dans quelques heures. Avec un peu chance, il viendra le débusquer ce soir, et Izaya sera posté exactement là où il s'attendra à le trouver.

Shizuo n'est pas fort en réflexion, il l'a bien compris. Il doit lui faciliter un peu les choses, car s'il ne le trouve pas, leur jeu n'a plus d'intérêt.

Il n'a plus qu'à attendre, il espère que ce ne sera pas trop long.

* * *

_Izayaaaa-kun !

Un cri poussé dans l'obscurité. Il l'a enfin trouvé. Izaya se retourne, sur ses gardes. Son obsession approche, d'un pas étrangement calme, en parfaite inadéquation avec son regard dément. Une trainée de sang part de son front, se scinde à la naissance de son nez et court le long de ses joues. Il a les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, une clope à la bouche. Heiwajima Shizuo, dans toute sa splendeur.

Il vient à sa rencontre, débraillé. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise ont sautés, ils dévoilent son torse pâle et musclé.

Il a grogné son nom, d'une voix animale, et Izaya est transcendé. Il doit rester attentif, car son adversaire est sérieux. Il n'a pas le temps de trop contempler, ou il le regrettera.

_ Shizu-chan… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Le blond grogne à nouveau, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il enlève sa cigarette de sa bouche, à peine consumée, la brise en deux, la jette violemment sur le sol et l'écrase sous sa semelle. Il regarde autour de lui, et avise un panneau de signalisation.

_ Tu es si prévisible.

_ Je vais l'buter. Le buter, le buter, le buter, le buter, le buter, le buter…

La litanie fait sourire Izaya. Shizuo vient d'arracher le panneau du sol et le pointe vers lui.

_ Houlà !

Il esquive, ce n'est passé loin.

_ Putain d'asticot !

Shizuo retente, mais Izaya esquive toujours.

_ J'ai perdu mon job, espèce d'enfoiré. J'vais te buter. Te buter, te buter, te buter, TE BUTER !

_ Du calme, Shizu-chan. Tu insinues que j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

_ Te fous pas de moi ! Tu veux mourir ?

_ Héhé, ce n'est pas prévu, non. Certainement pas.

_ T'es mouillé dans 99 pourcent des affaires inexplicables qui se passent dans ma ville, et surtout quand ça me concerne !

_ Oï oï, si seulement c'était possible, j'aurais déjà balancé une météorite sur ta maison depuis longtemps…

Shizuo est trop près, cependant, alors Izaya s'écarte rapidement, avant de se retrouver à la portée du panneau.

Mais Shizuo le jette, soudain. Il l'envoie voler dans les airs.

Il se fige et guette sa proie. Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres, il est tout près du but. Si près… mais il doit repenser une stratégie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'a jamais réussi à l'attraper. La méthode classique ne fonctionne pas sur lui.

Que faire, que faire ?

Réfléchis…

Alors, l'évidence le frappe.

« Tu es si prévisibles. »

_ Le prendre au dépourvu…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

L'asticot a les sourcils froncés, un air perplexe tend les traits émaciés de son visage. Il n'agit pas comme d'habitude, ça le déstabilise.

Le blond a un sourire sadique. Le spectacle lui plait. Izaya est bien plus beau ainsi, vulnérable, plus humain. C'est son air invincible qu'il exècre, par-dessus tout.

Il finit par se détourner.

_ Je m'casse, déclare-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Shizuo !

Oh, quelle douce mélodie. Shizuo avance dans la direction opposée, il ne voit plus l'ennemi. Mais il imagine la scène et s'en réjouit. Ce doit être insolite. Il voudrait se retourner pour voir ça.

Mais il ne le fait pas, il a compris.

_ Ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le…

* * *

_ Yo, Shizuooo ! Tom-san…

L'interpellé avance, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il passe devant son ami et ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention.

_ Hm ?

_Ah, désolé, Simon. Il est de sale humeur aujourd'hui.

_Oh ? Shizuo entame sa puberté ?

_ Je dirai plutôt l'âge rebelle…

Simon observe l'homme qu'il connait bien s'enfoncer dans la foule dense d'Ikebukuro, et fronce les sourcils.

_ Rebelle... ?

_ A bien y réfléchir, ça dure depuis quelques jours. Il est devenu insupportable... Hey ! Attends-moi !

Tom s'excuse, Shizuo n'attend pas, et s'élance à la poursuite de son camarade. Il se demande ce qui cloche chez lui. Indépendamment de ses lacunes habituelles, bien sûr...

* * *

_ Allo ?

_ Orihara-san, ici P1, la cible est en vue et se dirige vers les points A, B et C.

Izaya sourit derrière son téléphone portable.

_ Bien, reste en ligne et envoie l'appât.

_ Entendu.

Une voix de femme lui provient, elle acquiesce aux instructions.

_ Suis là à distance, ordonne-t-il.

Il déplace un pion sur le plateau de son jeu, mélange d'échecs, de shogi, d'Othello et de Go chinois, le pose tout près de sa pièce maîtresse. Un deuxième sourire étire ses lèvres.

_ Orihara-san ?

_ Quoi ? marmonne-t-il.

_ La cible est réfractaire aux avances de l'appât, elle l'ignore...

Le sourire d'Izaya se fane. C'eût été trop facile.

_ Incapables... Où est-ce qu'il se dirige maintenant ? demande-t-il sèchement.

Son interlocuteur déglutit bruyamment.

_ Je le suis toujours, il semblerait qu'il... Ah ! Attendez, je crois qu'il avance vers le point C de son plein gré ! Oui, il est entré, Orihara-san !

Izaya soupire, le ton de son pion est tellement soulagé, pathétique.

_ Ton rôle s'arrête là, D5 prend le relais.

_ D-D'accord, Orihara-san ! Merci !

Izaya raccroche, sans écouter ni répondre. Ce pion-là obtiendra une recommandation de sa part pour entrer en business avec des Yakuza de sa connaissance.

Il déplace une nouvelle pièce sur le plateau, un autre sbire se poste en planque devant l'établissement où vient d'entrer Shizuo.

Car bien sûr, la cible évoquée, c'est lui.

Les rôles se sont inversés. Izaya est devenu le chasseur. Et ce rôle le contrarie, bien qu'il ne soit pas étranger aux complots dirigés vers Shizuo. C'est même tout l'inverse. Non, ce qui l'irrite, c'est son indifférence. Il s'efforce, pourtant, d'attirer son attention, par tous les moyens...

Mais le lion s'est lassé de poursuivre la souris, il a abandonné sa proie. Et ça, Izaya ne peut pas l'accepter.

Il ne pas le supporter.

Quelques heures plus tard, son téléphone sonne à nouveau.

_ J'écoute.

_ Orihara-san, ici P7, la cible sort du bar.

_ Dans quel état il est ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

Il y a un silence, le temps d'une brève analyse de comportement.

_ Il titube légèrement.

_ Très bien. Approche-toi et parle-lui.

L'interlocuteur ne répond rien et s'exécute, mais Izaya peut sentir sa peur suinter à travers le combiné. Accoster un Shizuo drogué à son insu, c'est à double tranchant, Izaya est compréhensif. Il ne fera pas de commentaire, il patiente simplement.

Il entend son pion s'adresser à la cible.

_ Heiwajima-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il n'obtient pas de réponse.

_ Que fait-il ?

_ Il est... Je ne sais pas trop, je crois qu'il s'allonge... contre une ben à ordure... répond l'homme de main d'un ton incrédule.

_ Haha ! chantonne Izaya, l'ironie du sort est parfaite. Bien, P7, tu ne changes pas de position, j'arrive dans un instant. Ne coupe pas la communication, s'il bouge tu le suis, et tu m'informes de sa progression.

_ Compris !

Izaya met en place son kit mains-libres, enfile son manteau et sort de son bureau.

Tout s'est déroulé selon son plan, il jubile.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il a rejoint son sous-fifre. La cible n'a pas bougé.

Izaya prend un moment pour l'observer. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Shizuo dormir, il faut dire que ce n'est pas courant. Le barman qu'il a soudoyé n'a pas dû y aller de main morte sur la dose de drogue. Le blond semble totalement inconscient.

Il se penche, vérifie les fonctions vitales de sa victime. Il n'est pas question de le tuer non plus, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Après le check-up, Izaya fixe le visage paisible de Shizuo... avant d'asséner une claque sur sa joue gauche. Puis une deuxième, un peu plus violente que la précédente. Et une troisième, à revers, dont le bruit raisonne dans la ruelle.

Pas de réaction.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, gémit Izaya tandis qu'il déplace Shizuo. Il essaye vainement de le hisser sur son dos et lance un regard noir à son complice.

_ Reste pas planter là et aide-moi, il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller, assure-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

L'homme s'exécute et ils soulèvent péniblement l'ex barman.

_ Tu es plus lourd que tu en as l'air, Shizu-chan... souffle Izaya. Tiens-le comme ça, je vais chercher ses clés dans ses poches.

Il ne laissera personne d'autre le tripoter, c'est sa prérogative.

_ Je les tiens. Mettons-le dans la voiture, on le ramène à son appartement.

* * *

Izaya dépose Shizuo sur son lit et s'écroule à côté, totalement essoufflé. Il n'avait pas prévu les six étages à gravir avec ce poids mort sur les épaules. Il se repose quelques secondes, puis...

La mise en scène peut commencer.

Il se relève et hèle son homme de main, qui attend dans l'entrée.

Celui-ci le rejoint, hésitant, et attend les ordres.

Alors, Izaya prend une profonde inspiration et commence à se dévêtir, sous le regard incrédule de son complice.

_ Frappe-moi, ordonne-t-il, ne laissant qu'un boxer moulant habiller son corps.

L'homme écarquille les yeux.

_ P-Pardon ?

Izaya soupire.

_ Ici, dit-il en désignant son épaule droite, puis là, un bon coup de pied.

Il lui montre un tibia. Ensuite, son dos.

_ Quelques griffures par ici. Des équimoses sur le torse et enfin, un petit œil au beur noir... Il faut que ce soit crédible.

Il relève les yeux sur son homme. Il est figé, un air ahuri déforme son visage.

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu n'as jamais simulé une scène de viol ?

Si, bien sûr, à envie de répondre le garçon, ça m'arrive tous les jours...

Il déglutit et lève une main. Son boss doit être déterminé pour aller jusqu'à se faire frapper sciemment. Ou peut-être est-il cinglé ?

Son poing s'abat sur l'épaule du brun.

_ Aïe ! s'écrit ce dernier en vacillant. Plus fort, merde, tu tapes comme une fille ! N'oublie pas que c'est censé être lui... dit-il en désignant le blond inconscient.

P7 acquiesce, incertain, et réassène un coup plus violent. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre, à différents endroits que lui montre préalablement Izaya. Ce dernier encaisse, serre les dents pour ne pas crier. Il lui tourne le dos, et sent des ongles durs taillader sa peau diaphane.

_ Ah... gémit-il, il est presque à genoux.

Il inspecte son corps, plusieurs bleus sont apparus. Ce sera bientôt fini.

_ Allez, souffle-t-il, un dernier, prépare-moi ton plus beau crochet du droit, dit-il en désignant son oeil gauche.

_ Vous... vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiète le garçon d'une voix blanche. Penser qu'il est en train de ruer de coups Orihara Izaya lui parait si surréaliste.

_ Tu réfléchis trop. Vas-y, je te dis.

Alors le coup tombe.

Izaya s'écroule sur le sol, il voit blanc quelques secondes. Ses oreilles sifflent, son esprit est embrumé. Il a mal partout.

Pourquoi fait-il tout ça, déjà ?

Il relève la tête, ses yeux tombent sur le visage endormi. Celui de son obsession. Un rire sans joie lui échappe.

Voilà pourquoi. Ou plutôt pour qui.

Il va trop loin, il le sait, mais il s'en moque.

* * *

Avant de laisser filer son complice, il s'est assuré du silence de ce dernier sur ses petites affaires. Il est le seul de l'équipe à savoir qu'il a drogué et séquestré Shizuo dans son propre appartement, pour lui faire Dieu seul sait quoi... cela pourrait être compromettant.

Mais il a des arguments et l'a choisi soigneusement, pour ses contentieux, et l'influence qu'il pourrait avoir sur ses usuriers si sa langue devenait trop pendue. Alors l'homme est parti, effrayé, en jurant qu'il ne dirait rien, à personne. Izaya n'en doute pas. Les humains s'accrochent à leur existence avec ferveur, aussi misérable soit-elle.

A présent, il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé.

Son corps meurtri lui fait penser que le plus dur est passé, mais il a tort. Ce qui l'attend lui demandera encore plus de sang-froid.

Il avise Shizuo et le fixe un moment, penché au-dessus de lui. Il est toujours profondément endormi. Izaya passe juste un doigt sur son visage, trace une ligne imaginaire de son front jusqu'à son menton.

Il déglutit. C'est étrange, de pouvoir effleurer sa peau, sans la couvrir d'entaille, de découvrir qu'elle est douce.

Il enlève son nœud papillon, et déboutonne les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il l'entrouvre, doucement. Il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher, son exploration est aussi lente que douloureuse. Elle éveille en lui des choses inconnues, qui lui brûlent la poitrine.

Son esprit ne formule plus de pensées cohérentes, il lui renvoie un unique mot : beauté. Mais Izaya refuse de l'admettre. Le déni l'accompagne partout, ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Il a peur de s'enhardir, peur d'aller plus vite, de perdre le contrôle... Mais il doit arrêter cet effeuillage sensuel et opter pour quelque chose de plus méthodique.

Il a trop de fierté pour abuser de Shizuo alors qu'il est drogué, cependant. Ce serait bien trop dégradant, son ego doit prendre le dessus. Ce qu'il veut, c'est justement faire croire tout le contraire.

Izaya secoue la tête, se colle une paire de claque mentale, et arrache littéralement les derniers boutons. Après tout, la scène qu'il a imaginée n'est faite que de violence. Pas de place pour la tendresse, ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il enlève la chemise, ignorant le torse nu et finement délié qui s'expose sous ses yeux.

Il s'attaque au pantalon, descend la glissière et l'enlève à son tour.

Son restant de pudeur l'empêche de faire pareil au boxer.

Après cela, il allonge sa victime dans le lit.

La mise en scène est complète. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'allonger à ses côtés et attendre son réveil.

Son cœur bat vite, lorsqu'il s'installe près de lui, se glissant sous les couvertures. Mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse pure. Le sentiment le déconcerte. Il essaie de fermer les yeux mais ses paupières tressautent. Il n'arrivera probablement pas à dormir, cette nuit...

* * *

_"Aaaaah, ma tête... si douloureuse. Où suis-je ? Le plafond de ma chambre... Hm. Pourquoi je me rappelle de rien, j'ai trop bu hier... ?"_

_ Bonjour...

Les yeux de Shizuo papillonnent.

_ 'Jour... WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Ah, t'es si bruyant, Shizu-chan...

_ Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que... ?

Shizuo a bondi de son lit, il s'écroule sur le sol, emmêlé dans ses draps.

_ Sérieusement, est-ce que tu réagi comme ça chaque fois que tu ramènes quelqu'un chez toi ?

_ Heeein ? Bordel ! Izaya, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Il a les yeux exorbités alors qu'il fixe son ennemi. Il doit halluciner, il n'y a pas d'autre explication logique.

_ Et... à poil ? Bon Dieu de merde, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

_ Quoi... Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Pff... J'aurais dû m'en douter...

Izaya prend un air affligé.

_ Et de quoi je devrais me rappeler, exactement ? s'écrit Shizuo.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te le dire...

_ IZAYA !

Le blond saute sur ses pieds, s'empare du premier truc qui lui passe sous la main. Sa commode, cela fera l'affaire...

_ Ok, ok ! Ne détruis pas ton appartement pour moi, je vais te raconter.

Izaya a un sourire sadique. Il a pu penser à son histoire toute la nuit, la ressasser, la moduler...

_ Tu étais dans ce bar d'Ikebukuro sud la nuit dernière, tu t'en souviens ?

Shizuo fronce les sourcils et ne répond rien.

_ Je t'ai vu en sortir, tu vacillais dangereusement. Alors je t'ai suivi, juste pour voir où tu allais finir. Tu me connais, les potins, c'est mon dada. Pour faire court, au bout d'un moment, tu t'es carrément installé contre une ben à ordure, j'ai pas trop saisi l'idée... tu comptais passer la nuit-là ?

Jusque-là, il n'a pas vraiment menti, juste oublié de mentionner la raison pour laquelle le pauvre Shizu-chan s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

_ En tout cas, ça y ressemblait. Tu t'es simplement posé là et tu as fermé les yeux. J'en revenais pas. Au départ, je voulais te laisser crever dans cette ruelle, laisser le sale boulot aux éboueurs... Mais tu sais, j'aime les humains. Du coup, je suis allé te réveiller, pour te dire de rentrer chez toi. Et c'est là que...

Izaya s'interrompt, laisse durer un peu le suspens de sa mascarade.

_ C'est là que QUOI ? Parle !

_ Tu t'es agrippé à moi, Shizu-chan... Complètement, tu étais presque mignon. Tu gémissais dans mes bras...

_ Tu délires !

_ C'est la vérité. Je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu, c'était trop invraisemblable, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de dire "Izaya, Izaya, ne me laisse pas seul"... Tu étais complètement bourré, en fait...

Shizuo serre les dents, ses poings agrippent toujours la commode et son corps tremble.

_ C'est des conneries ! Je me rappelle même pas avoir bu !

_ C'est bien le problème, tu as tellement bu que tu ne te rappelles de _rien_...

Shizuo ouvre la bouche, prend une brusque inspiration... mais il est sous le choc et n'arrive pas à démentir. C'est comme l'a dit l'asticot, il ne se souvient de rien.

_ C'était très intéressant... tu m'as même cherché les clés de ton appartement et tu me les as donné. Comme j'ai toujours voulu savoir quel genre de taudis tu pouvais bien habiter, je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à te ramener chez toi...

Mais tout à coup, le sourire agaçant d'Izaya se fige, son expression devient sombre, plus sérieuse. Ce changement effraie Shizuo. Il a peur d'entendre la suite, de comprendre le plus important : pourquoi est-il toujours là ce matin, et nu comme un ver de surcroît ? Les battements de son cœur s'affolent et il détourne les yeux.

_ Mais j'ai eu tort...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmure Shizuo avec appréhension.

Un rire amer s'échappe de la bouche vile.

_ Tu es tellement violent, Shizu-chan.

Izaya effleure la contusion autour de son œil et frissonne. Intérieurement, il a envie de mourir de rire. L'air de pur effroi que lui offre Shizuo est jouissif. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait voir.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une fille. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ce sera notre petit secret...

_ Je... impossible ! Tu mens... pas avec toi, jamais !

_ Tu crois ? rétorque Izaya. Tu veux plus de détails, peut-être ? Veux-tu que je te raconte quelles grossières avances tu m'as faites, comment je les ai déclinées et la manière dont ça t'a mis hors de toi ?

_ Arrête...

_ De quelle façon tu m'as mis ton poing dans la figure avant de m'entraîner jusqu'ici ? Comment tu m'as roué de coups, attaché les mains à la tête de lit et...

_ ARRÊTE !

Izaya s'interrompt, il en suffisamment dit. Il laisse à Shizuo le soin d'imaginer le reste de ce qui n'est jamais arrivé, en réalité. Il aimerait juste pouvoir se glisser dans sa tête, pour savoir ce qu'il pense...

_ Mais tu sais, je crois que ça ne m'a pas déplu tant que ça, en y réfléchissant. Personne ne m'avait maîtrisé comme tu l'as fait. Et puis au final, tu m'as tellement épuisé que je me suis écroulé là, et je me suis endormi. Je n'avais même pas la force de m'enfuir.

Shizuo regarde autour de lui, confus. Il ne peut pas y croire. L'asticot est encore en train le faire marcher.

Pourtant, il le sait, il a d'étranges penchants. Cette histoire pourrait être vraie. Sa violence fait partie de lui, elle le suit partout, même avec ses partenaires sexuels. Cela lui a valu pas mal de problèmes, d'ailleurs.

Il se remémore leurs nombreuses rixes et une goutte de sueur perle sur son front. Il ne peut pas se mentir à lui-même, il est déjà arrivé que leurs batailles l'emmène à un tel point d'excitation que son corps réagissait tout seul. Qu'ils s'arquent ensembles, tendus l'un vers l'autre, rendus à l'état d'animal, leurs membres s'entremêlant dans le combat.

A cette pensée, il réalise que leur jeu a toujours comporté cet aspect, juste derrière la haine. Une tension sexuelle latente, qui plane au-dessus d'eux comme l'épée de Damoclès. Qui les entoure, les entraîne dans une recherche constante de contacts physiques. Brutaux, sauvages.

Et Shizuo est horrifié. Il fixe le corps nu et meurtri d'Izaya et se fait une réflexion totalement incongrue. Il est désirable, attirant comme jamais. Il l'imagine se débattre, lui envoyer des regards haineux, forcé de capituler. Il l'imagine gémir de douleur, les sourcils froncés, les yeux mi-clos, la tête détournée et les joues rouges de honte.

Shizuo baisse la tête, son bas ventre s'est vrillé. Il finit par reconnaître que saoul, l'asticot a dû lui faire perdre les pédales, exactement comme il est en train de les perdre maintenant.

Leurs regards se croisent, indescriptibles. Le silence dure depuis trop longtemps.

Izaya a les yeux braqués sur son ennemi, il sent que la situation pourrait finir par lui échapper. Son sang bouillonne, son esprit a illustré tous ses propos. Et surtout, il la sent à nouveau. La tension, elle va devenir palpable à ce rythme. Insurmontable... il est cloué sur place.

_ Sors de chez moi.

La voix de Shizuo claque dans silence, elle fait sursauter Izaya. Sa respiration se saccade, la tension le pétrifie, il n'arrive pas à bouger.

_ Les souvenirs te reviennent, Shizu-chan ? Est-ce que ça t'excite ? dit-il pour se redonner un peu de contenance, feindre qu'il ne s'est pas encore démonté.

Shizuo part alors dans un rire démentiel. Cet enfoiré à raison, il a réussi à l'exciter. Il l'a piégé, encore.

_ Putain... Cette fois, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

_ Ola, qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'exclame Izaya.

Le blond s'est levé et avance d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à lui. Il n'a plus l'intention de se contrôler, Izaya peut le sentir.

_ Je t'ai laissé la possibilité partir, et tu es resté. C'est peut-être ce que tu voulais ? Que je te baise encore ? Bâtard, t'es prêt pour un deuxième round ?

_ Q-quoi ? Non attends !

Shizuo s'empare d'un de ses poignets, puis de l'autre et le force à se retourner, liant ses mains dans son dos.

_ Dis, chuchote-t-il à son oreille, c'est avec ça que je t'ai attaché, cette nuit ?

Il tient toujours fermement les poignets d'Izaya d'une main, et cherche quelque chose dans sa table de nuit de l'autre. Il en sort une paire de menottes.

_ T'as aimé ça ? Regarde, c'est un souvenir que j'ai gardé d'un de tes coups de pute.

Izaya frissonne.

_ Arrête, ça n'est jamais...

_ Ferme-la.

Shizuo fait glisser le métal froid sur sa nuque. Izaya sursaute. La sensation lui brûle la peau. Il est toujours collé à son dos, il sent son corps pulser, sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Comment cela a-t-il pu tourner en quelque chose d'aussi gênant ?

Il l'entraîne jusqu'à une barre de traction, accrochée à un mur, et l'accule violemment. Izaya prend peur, tout à coup. Ca a dégénéré. Shizuo est en train de passer une menotte autour d'un de ses poignets, lui lève les bras. Il fait passer la chaîne autour de la barre et emprisonne son autre poignet. Il est paralysé. C'est trop brutal, il n'arrive pas à se débattre.

Le blond finit par le retourner, face à lui, ses bras se tordent. Il gémit. Les yeux de son ennemi le sondent, le dévisagent et le fouillent. Il se sent flancher.

_ C'est très esthétique...

Il fait courir un doigt sur son torse maculé d'hématomes. L'angoisse serpente en dessous de sa peau et au-dessus, un ongle la draine un peu durement, conjure de légères rougeurs supplémentaires. Le haut de son corps immobilisé commence à s'engourdir, il ne sent plus que la pression lascive et brusque à la fois.

Puis la main descend. Izaya la suit des yeux, laisse quelques mèches brunes balayer son visage. Elle s'arrête sur son membre, dur, et c'est à cet instant seulement qu'il réalise... quand les doigts passent autour et l'enserrent. Un halètement lui échappe, son sexe grandit un peu plus au creux de la main du blond.

_ Putain...

_ C'est ça, jure, sale chien, ne te retiens pas... murmure Shizuo en effectuant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. J'ai pas l'intention de te ménager.

Et tandis qu'il dit cela, Shizuo baisse son boxer de quelques centimètres. Quand Izaya voit ce qu'il dissimule, il déglutit bruyamment.

_ Arrête, tu ne peux pas ! Pas maintenant !

_ Oh vraiment ? répond Shizuo d'un ton ironique.

Il fait passer les jambes du brun autour de sa taille et les lie dans son dos. Une main revient maintenir son bassin, soulageant l'étreinte des menottes sur ses poignets.

Et Izaya sent une pression, intrusive et dominatrice, pousser contre son entrée.

_ Arrête ! Ca ne rentrera jamais ! s'écrit-il, effrayé.

Mais la poussée progresse, d'un coup sec.

_ AH !

Le cri déchire sa gorge, fait monter un sanglot. La brûlure se répand dans tout son corps. Une torture.

_ Merde... souffle Shizuo. Comment tu peux être aussi étroit ?

_ C'est ce que j'essaie... de te dire... bredouille Izaya, la voix brisée. C'était un mensonge, ça n'est jamais arrivé...

_ De quoi tu parles ? s'exclame Shizuo.

_ Cette nuit... Il ne s'est rien passé, avoue Izaya.

Shizuo s'immobilise, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

_ Tu... Je le crois pas... Alors c'était faux ?

Izaya acquiesce silencieusement.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire ça ? Tu vas trop loin !

_ Tu m'as méprisé ! crache Izaya.

Son visage est crispé par la douleur, des larmes dévastent ses joues à cause de la brûlure, mais il reste fier.

_ Tu m'as méprisé, répète-t-il, et tu devais payer pour ça.

Shizuo comprend immédiatement. C'était donc ça. Son indifférence. Il aurait dû se douter que l'asticot ne le laisserait pas l'ignorer.

_ Ca t'a travaillé tant que ça ? Putain d'enfoiré.

Un coup de rein lui échappe, son corps l'a obligé à bouger. Izaya hurle sa souffrance, et Shizuo serre les dents. Le plaisir s'est mêlé à la rage. Il grogne, la cavité qui enferme sa verge en train de le consumer.

_ Je vais bouger, prévient-il.

_ NON ! Arrête, c'est insupportable...

_ Tu l'as cherché.

Le blond recule, puis replonge son bassin entre les jambes d'Izaya. Elles le compriment dans un mouvement défensif.

_ Détends-toi, ordonne-t-il.

Un rire aigre lui répond.

_ Merci... pour ta prévenance... suffoque Izaya entre deux souffles saccadés. C'est juste... impossible...

Mais la satisfaction de forcer la barrière de chair achève de déculpabiliser Shizuo. Il l'a bien mérité. Et puis, il s'en remettra. Lui, il lui a fait des choses bien pires.

_ Uh !

_ Merde... gémit le blond. C'est juste...

Parfait, pense-t-il. Précisément comme il l'aime. Visiblement infranchissable, mais la résistance cède face à sa puissance. C'est comme soulever une voiture, ou arracher un panneau de signalisation du sol. Rien ne lui résiste. Son sentiment de puissance croît.

Il recommence encore une fois, sort et rentre, arrache des cris de douleur à Izaya. Sa voix devient de plus en plus rauque. La barrière faiblit, l'anneau s'adapte progressivement.

Lorsqu'il parvient aussi loin qu'il le peut, que son bas ventre est collé aux fesses du brun, il prend le temps de faire une pause. Bouche ouverte, il récupère son souffle, observant la poitrine d'Izaya monter et descendre à toute vitesse.

Et enfin, il se déhanche sans plus de cérémonie. Il accélère progressivement, à mesure que la résistance s'amoindrit, de coup de reins en tractions sèches sur ses hanches. Il a l'impression de pouvoir manier le corps d'Izaya à la perfection.

Ce dernier a les dents serrées, il ne crie plus. Il subit, en silence, les assauts de son ennemi. Les larmes perlent toujours au coin de ses yeux.

Mais soudain, une explosion détonne, quelque part en lui. Sa mâchoire s'en desserre et il gémit.

Shizuo entend un cri plus lascif que les précédents. Il émerge de là où le plaisir l'a envoyé, et un vague sourire étire ses lèvres.

_ Trouvée, hein ?

Il mémorise l'angle, se cale et se renfonce.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe. Il baisse les yeux, le sexe d'Izaya est toujours aussi dur. Finalement, il ne déteste pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'en préoccupe, ni même pourquoi cela fait redoubler son propre plaisir, mais l'idée l'enhardie.

C'est brusque et dur et bon... tellement bon.

Quant à Izaya, il n'a pas compris, mais la douleur a subitement muté en plaisir. Un plaisir lancinant, qui le lacère. Les larmes se tarissent, son corps se détend, s'abandonne. Il ne lutte plus, se transforme en poids morts au creux des bras de Shizuo.

Et plus il se décrispe, plus les vagues de plaisir sont violentes. Plus il se laisse aller, plus cela devient brutal.

Il parvient à entrouvrir les yeux. Sa vision est d'abord floue, puis elle se précise. Et ce qu'il voit le transcende. Le visage baigné de jouissance de Shizuo, le pli de concentration qui déforme son front, les muscles de ses bras contractés à l'extrême tandis qu'ils supportent son corps, son ventre qui recule et avance, pour marteler chaque fois de plus belle cet endroit en lui.

Ca le rend fou, il aimerait pouvoir passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire d'y aller encore plus fort.

Shizuo sent le corps d'Izaya devenir humide, un liquide s'écoule sur son sexe et commence à faciliter la pénétration. La rend encore meilleure.

_ Embrasse-moi...

Il croit entendre quelque chose, mais ne relève pas. Surtout pas.

_ Embrasse-moi !

_ La ferme !

Shizuo plaque une main sur la bouche d'Izaya, pour l'empêcher de parler. L'empêcher de prononcer ces mots. Ils le déstabilisent, l'épouvantent, tant ils lui font prendre conscience qu'il en meurt d'envie.

Mais c'est hors de propos. Shizuo baise Izaya, et il ne va pas l'embrasser. C'est trop intime, trop personnel.

A la place, il redouble de vitesse et de puissance, ses coups de butoirs envoient voler en éclat toutes les suppliques que pourraient formuler Izaya, qui ne maîtrise plus ses cris, étouffés par la main de son amant.

Le blond ne s'essouffle jamais. De longues minutes passent et Izaya commence à asphyxier. Son bâillon l'empêche de respirer, et bizarrement, c'est la suffocation qui l'emmène au point de non-retour. Il jouit entre eux, se déverse en longs jets qui viennent parsemer le torse de Shizuo.

Ce dernier finit par atteindre sa limite, ébloui par la vision qui s'offre à lui. Izaya est bien trop beau, lorsqu'il s'abandonne à la jouissance. Il est silencieux, seul son visage se crispe, renvoie comme une expression de souffrance. Shizuo enlève sa main pour voir sa bouche s'ouvrir et avaler une grande goulée d'air, comme s'il sortait de l'eau après dix minutes d'apnée.

Son visage se tord à son tour, il grogne. Son orgasme l'emporte, dévastateur, fait flageoler ses jambes. Il manque de s'écrouler mais se retient à Izaya, qui est toujours prisonnier de la barre de traction.

_ Ne dis rien, ferme-là, dit-il alors qu'il quitte le corps chaud sans ménagement, retourne à sa table de nuit chercher la clé des menottes avant de détacher Izaya.

_ Juste, pars de chez moi.

L'autre est étrangement conciliant. Il grimace, masse ses poignets pour essayer de soulager la blessure que le métal lui a laissée. Rien n'y fait, son corps n'a jamais été plus douloureux qu'aujourd'hui.

Mais alors qu'il se rhabille, exécutant la demande de son ennemi, il se dit qu'il n'a jamais été plus apaisé, non plus.

* * *

_ Shizu-chan...

Un mouvement lascif du bassin.

_ Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

_ J'ai envie de toi.

Le murmure raisonne à ses oreilles. Une cuisse frotte son entre-jambe, l'oblige à contenir un grognement d'excitation. C'est de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû le poursuivre. Et c'est aussi la faute de l'asticot, qui s'est laissé attraper trop facilement. C'est pour ça qu'il l'accule contre un mur de cette ruelle sordide, et que son corps se colle au sien.

_ Chez moi.

* * *

_ Orihara-san !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvre à la volée. Un grossier individu apparaît et pénètre les lieux, sa secrétaire sur les talons.

_ J'ai dit à Monsieur que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé, mais il a refusé de m'écouter, je suis désolée !

Le visage d'Izaya s'illumine.

_ Tout va bien, vous pouvez partir.

_ Mais... vous êtes sûr ? Je peux appeler la sécu-

_ Sortez, l'interrompt froidement le brun, glissant un regard gourmand sur son invité.

La secrétaire sursaute, surprise. Mais elle se ressaisie promptement, fait une légère révérence et quitte la pièce.

Alors Shizuo avance, le rejoint derrière son bureau et balaye d'un revers de la main tous les papiers qui s'y trouvent, lesquels s'en vont joncher le sol.

_ T'es toujours flanqué d'un sale con, sérieux ! Orihara-san par-ci, Orihara-san par-là... ça m'agace, ça m'agace !

_ Est-ce que tu parles de toi ? ironise l'incriminé.

Shizuo ne relève pas. Il empoigne brusquement la taille de son ennemi, le soulève comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume et le laisse tomber sur le bureau. Il se cale entre ses jambes, presse violemment son corps contre le sien.

_ Whaou... souffle Izaya, émerveillé bien malgré lui alors que Shizuo le plaque en retenant ses deux mains prisonnières.

_ Dans tes rêves, bâtard.

* * *

Shizuo sort de chez lui. Il introduit les clés dans la serrure pour fermer la porte et...

_ WHO ! Hmph...

Quelqu'un le prend par surprise, dans son dos, plaque une main sur sa bouche, rouvre la porte de son appartement et le pousse à l'intérieur.

Shizuo se retourne, une main sur la poitrine.

_ IZAYAAAA ! Tu m'as foutu la frousse ! J'vais te buter...

Izaya s'esclaffe et se jette sur lui en riant. Il passe ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Shizuo ne sait pas ce qui le retient de le défenestrer.

_ Attache-moi encore à ta barre de traction, Shizu-chan.

_ Pff... aucun intérêt, on l'a déjà fait.

Shizuo inspecte son appartement d'un air songeur.

_ A quoi tu penses ? demande Izaya.

_ Tais-toi... allonge toi par terre, je vais chercher les menottes... et cette chose que tu as ramené la dernière fois.

* * *

_ Tiens, Shizu-chan...

_ Oh non... soupire l'interpellé. Je vais finir par croire que tu passes ta vie à me suivre.

_ Et alors ? Comme si c'était possible. Tu ne veux pas savoir la moitié de ce que je fais de ma vie.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir du tout !

Izaya laisse échapper un petit rire devant la mine renfrognée de son ennemi.

_ Une vodka avec de la glace pilée, commande-t-il au barman.

_ Sérieux, tu peux pas aller boire ton verre ailleurs ?

_ J'ai décidé de boire mon verre ici, peu importe quels gens douteux fréquentent le bar. Alors je boirai mon verre ici, rétorque le brun d'un ton cassant. Et resservez lui la même chose, ajoute-t-il en désignant le whisky de Shizuo.

_ Je prendrai aucun verre venant de toi ! s'exclame le blond en remerciement. Tu veux encore me droguer, c'est ça ?

Izaya soupire et lance un regard à Shizuo, un regard qui dit "comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour t'avoir, maintenant."

_ Pff, enfoiré.

Izaya finit son verre d'une traite.

_ Un autre, commande-t-il.

Le barman lui ramène, et il réitère.

_ T'as une sacrée descente, aujourd'hui. Je pensais pas qu'en plus de ton millier de vices répertoriés, t'avais aussi celui-là, siffle Shizuo d'une moue dégoûtée.

_ Tu as raison, je ne bois jamais d'alcool, affirme-t-il en vidant son deuxième verre.

Shizuo hausse un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, les joues de son ennemi commencent déjà à rosir.

_ Encore un !

_ Non mais arrête, c'est pas de l'eau. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Izaya hausse les épaules.

_ J'ai décidé de me saouler.

Shizuo plisse les yeux, ils ressemblent à deux fentes obliques. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez celui-là, encore ?

_ Saoulons-nous ensemble, Shizu-chan.

_ Hein ? Pas question.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne te fais pas confiance, dit-il.

_ Pourtant, tu es en train de boire le verre que je t'ai commandé, remarque Izaya.

Le blond hausse les épaules.

_ Mais surtout, je ne t'aime pas.

Izaya se fige, il lui lance regard indéchiffrable. Et Shizuo a du mal à le soutenir, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Puis d'un coup, le brun se met à rire. Un rire qui augmente de plus en plus. A croire qu'il vient d'entendre la blague de sa vie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? marmonne Shizuo, agacé.

_ Ahahahahah !

Le corps d'Izaya tressaute tandis qu'il essaye de reprendre le contrôle.

_ C'est juste que... je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.

Shizuo fronce les sourcils.

_ La première fois que nous nous sommes parlé, tu m'as dit cela.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as dit, "je ne t'aime pas". Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, et pourtant, je ne t'avais encore rien fait.

_ Pourquoi tu ressasses ça ? Je me demande déjà ce que je fous ici, à discuter avec toi !

_ Tu sais, Shizu-chan... je t'avais déjà remarqué avant...

_ Hein ?

_ Cette fois-là, sur le campus. Et toi, tu es passé devant moi, sans un regard. A cette époque-là déjà, tu me méprisais, sans même le savoir. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ça m'a mis hors de moi.

Les yeux de Shizuo sont devenus ronds. Il commence à se sentir embarrassé. Izaya est-il... réellement en train de s'épancher ?

_ J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, soupire-t-il.

_ Moi aussi !

_ Non ! Arrête de boire, tu dis des choses bien trop étranges, quand tu picoles.

_ Je fais ce que je veux.

_ Fais-moi plaisir, arrête tu veux ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te faire plaisir ! s'exclame Izaya.

Le blond sursaute, déconcerté.

_ Et dis-toi bien une chose, si je t'ai pourri la vie jusqu'ici, c'est parce que tu as pourri la mienne ! Ton existence entière est une entrave à mon bonheur ! Tout était si parfait, je m'amusais, pas d'attache. Je n'avais besoin de rien.

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Izaya descend son quatrième verre, et ça ne fait pas quinze minutes qu'il est arrivé.

_ Tu vas te rendre malade, constate Shizuo d'un air dépité.

_ La ferme, le seul qui me rende malade ici, c'est toi.

Izaya tourne la tête vers son ennemi. Il le transperce de son regard profond. Et Shizuo à l'impression d'halluciner, parce qu'il n'y lit que de la détresse.

_ Heiwajima Shizuo, vraiment je... te déteste.

Il a craché ces derniers mots, Shizuo essuie un choc. Sa voix était trop sincère, ce n'est pas celle du Izaya qu'il connait.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris possession de ton corps ? ironise-t-il, mal à l'aise.

_ Oh, la ferme.

_ Non pas que je serais surpris, il se passe des trucs bizarres par ici...

Le brun ne répond pas. Il a le nez dans son verre et semble fixer le vide.

Quelque chose se tord dans la poitrine de Shizuo, il a l'air si pitoyable. Il ignore pourquoi, mais cela le bouleverse. Il a presque envie de le réconforter.

Il tique à cette pensée. Aurait-il fini par s'attacher à cette ordure, en dépit du bon sens ?

_ Tout ça commence à ressembler à une histoire de coucherie qui dégénère... pathétique, hein ? J'étais à l'abri de ça, moi ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu apparaisses dans ma vie ?

_ Baisse d'un ton ! Shizuo regarde autour de lui, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les gens vont t'entendre.

_ Ah ! La belle affaire, au point où j'en suis, vraiment, je m'en fous !

_ Ca suffit !

Shizuo descend de son tabouret et s'empare du poignet d'Izaya.

_ Lâche-moi !

_ Tais-toi ! Descends de là, on s'en va.

_ Pour aller où ? Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

_ Oh si, on y va. Il ne t'a pas fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour finir complètement ivre. Qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux, hein ? Arrête d'attirer l'attention, tu t'en mordras les doigts si quelqu'un le remarque...

Izaya lève un regard embrumé sur le blond. Il finit par obéir et se lever.

_ Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, Shizu-chan... ?

_ Mon Dieu... Shizuo n'en croit ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

Il dépose un billet sur le comptoir et fait signe au barman de garder la monnaie.

_ Bon, allons essayer de le découvrir, d'accord ? demande-t-il doucement.

Izaya secoue la tête, et se laisse entrainer dehors.

* * *

_ Marche droit, on est presque arrivés.

Shizuo sort les clés de son appartement et ouvre la porte. Il entre, soutenant Izaya d'un bras, et le dépose sur le canapé avant de refermer derrière eux.

Et, à présent qu'il est seul avec lui, chez lui, il ne sait plus du tout quoi faire.

_ Je vais me servir un verre, je reviens. Ne touche à rien !

_ J'en veux un aussi ! s'exclame Izaya.

_ Ouais, compte là-dessus...

Il est déjà parti en direction de sa cuisine quand Izaya peste qu'il fait un hôte misérable.

Sur place, il descend un fond de whisky... et s'en resserre un autre. Il va en avoir besoin.

Lorsqu'il revient, Izaya est assis, fixe le sol, silencieux. Il s'assoit près de lui, leurs épaules se frôlent. Alors le brun se rapproche et pose sa tête contre le bras de Shizuo. Ce dernier se tend au contact, mais il n'a pas la force de le repousser. Ils restent ainsi, sans parler, pendant quelques instants.

Le silence est apaisant pour l'un, oppressant pour l'autre. Shizuo se racle la gorge. Il gigote et cherche ses cigarettes dans la poche de son gilet.

Il en allume une, inspire une longue bouffée pour se calmer. La nicotine se répand dans son corps et l'apaise un peu.

_ Tu agis bien bizarrement, fait-il remarquer au brun blotti contre lui.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

_ Et tu étais plus loquace tout à l'heure…

Izaya ne répond toujours rien. Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il est revenu de la cuisine. Shizuo s'inquiète légèrement.

_ Hey… qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? demande-t-il.

Il se tourne face à lui, pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il essaie de capter son regard mais Izaya le fuit. Shizuo prend son visage en coupe pour l'obliger à rencontrer ses yeux. Mais Izaya les garde baissés, refuse de coopérer.

_ Ce que tu peux être frustrant… murmure Shizuo.

Un silence, puis…

_ « Frustrant »… Ouais. Bon choix de mot.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Laisse tomber.

Shizuo soupire. Ils n'arrivent pas à communiquer. Se retrouver dans une telle situation avec lui le prend de cours. Personne ne lui a appris à échanger autre chose que des insultes avec lui. Et encore moins à sonder son esprit, pour découvrir ce qui s'y passe.

La seule chose qu'ils savent faire ensemble, c'est se battre, s'entretuer, se haïr. Et plus récemment…

Bref, ils communiquent avec leurs corps. Shizuo ne voit pas d'autre option.

Il se lève et tend une main vers son ennemi.

_ Viens, dit-il.

Izaya lève les yeux, tente de définir ce qui se dissimule derrière cette invitation. Et comme il n'arrive pas à le découvrir, il prend la main tendue, et décide de se laisser entrainer.

Par le seul, l'unique, qui puisse avoir cet ascendant sur lui. Auquel il obéit sans réfléchir, sans même se soucier de ses propres désirs, ou de sa dignité.

Shizuo l'emmène dans sa chambre, marchant à reculons. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes rencontrent son lit. Il s'arrête, s'assoit, et attire Izaya jusqu'à lui.

Il le place entre ses jambes, et lève les yeux vers lui.

Ce dernier lui lance un regard perçant. C'est la première fois que Shizuo l'invite à partager son lit de son plein gré. Jusque-là, il ne lui a toujours réservé que le sol, un mur, une table basse ou un bureau. Rien d'intime, pas de baiser, juste du sexe, violent et haineux. Le reflet de la relation qu'ils partagent.

Izaya n'est pas bien sûr, mais il sent qu'ils franchissent une sorte d'étape. Il n'est pas sûr non plus de vouloir les laisser faire, lorsque Shizuo commence à déboutonner son pantalon, lentement, sans précipitation. Qu'il l'attire un peu plus près, et fait glisser ses mains dans son dos, levant son pull, jusqu'à le faire passer par-dessus sa tête et l'envoyer au sol.

Il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir, mais il se laisse faire. Se laisse toucher, et s'il ne connaissait pas Shizuo tel qu'il le connait, il jurerait déceler de la tendresse. De la douceur. Cela y ressemble beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Shizuo l'entraine jusqu'aux oreillers, l'y installe. Il se laisse manipuler, c'est précautionneux, empreint d'une langueur qui fascine davantage Izaya. Parce qu'il n'en croyait pas son amant capable. Parce qu'il se demande si le mystère qui émane de lui se dissipera un jour, s'il cessera de le surprendre.

Izaya flanche, cloué au matelas du blond. Enveloppé par son charisme, son charme, il se laisse apprivoiser.

_"Il est stupide de vouloir classer les humains en tant que bons ou mauvais. Car ils sont soit charmants, soit ils ne le sont pas_."

Cette citation d'Oscar Wilde est sa favorite. Et elle s'illustre sous ses yeux. Jusqu'ici, il croyait avoir rencontré des gens charmants, mais alors que le propos se personnifie devant lui, il réalise qu'il avait tort.

Le charme est une chose peu commune, elle implique tant d'aspects… Et de son point de vue, Il n'y a que Shizuo qui puisse les incarner.

Ce dernier se laisse aussi gagner par la réflexion, tandis qu'il manipule le corps offert avec une attention toute nouvelle. Il est chamboulé, parce qu'Izaya semble lui abandonner son être sans concession. Et alors même que sa rage pourrait lui ordonner de le réduire en miette, et qu'il lui laisse sa plus belle opportunité de le faire, il n'y arrive pas.

Quelque chose, dans le regard d'Izaya, contient sa force, son impulsivité. Il redécouvre sa personnalité, celle qui annihile son instinct de tueur pour faire de lui homme maîtrisé. Il passe outre sa colère et décèle une envie. Une envie profondément enfoui au fond de lui.

Il a trouvé son catalyseur, celui qui peut brimer sa peur de lui-même. Le faire agir aussi follement que raisonnablement. Et Shizuo commence à l'admirer pour cela.

Ils sont complémentaires. Deux antithèse qui s'emboîtent et se complètent, comme les deux facettes d'une même carte. Izaya le sait depuis longtemps.

Il ferme les yeux. Shizuo a posé son visage au creux de son cou, son souffle chaud parcourt sa peau et il frissonne encore.

Puis soudain, ses yeux se rouvrent brusquement. Il sent une texture peu familière effleurer sa chair. Cela ressemble à deux lèvres, légèrement humides. Izaya se tend, c'est impossible. Il doit rêver, jamais Shizuo ne ferait ce genre de chose.

Pourtant, la sensation persiste, elle descend, même. Jusqu'à sa clavicule, dans une succession de baisers posés les uns après les autres. Et il y a autre chose, le poids du corps au-dessus de lui qui bouge. Un bassin qui se colle contre le sien, et la bouche qui continue de descendre, arrivant jusqu'à un téton.

Puis sans crier gare, une morsure, une langue qui s'enroule autour du bouton de chair rose. Izaya gémit, et Shizuo pousse son bassin contre le sien, parce que ce bruit l'embrase, décidément. Leurs érections se rencontrent, au travers des barrières de tissus.

Le brun halète, l'autre grogne doucement alors qu'il continue de mordiller, d'embrasser et lécher le torse pâle tout en maintenant la pression entre leurs bas-ventres.

Shizuo sent des doigts fins se faufiler dans ses cheveux, puis fourrager, s'y agripper, tirer, à mesure que leur propriétaire s'arc et se tend. Et une idée se profile dans son esprit. L'envie de pousser l'exploration de cette nouvelle manière d'agir jusqu'à en découvrir les limites.

Il délaisse la poitrine, récolte un soupire de frustration qui titille son ouïe agitée. Il ressemble à une supplique murmuré, et laisse son membre trop à l'étroit derrière ses vêtements.

Il descend et termine ce qu'il a déjà commencé, fait glisser le jean noir d'Izaya jusqu'à ses chevilles et tire d'un coup sec. L'élan fait atterrir le pantalon loin dans la pièce. Puis il relève les jambes du brun et se faufile au milieu. Ce dernier relève la tête, intrigué.

Il se met en équilibre sur ses coudes et écarquille les yeux. La tête blonde émerge de son entre-jambe, juste le temps de les faire se croiser du regard.

Les sourcils d'Izaya se froncent de désir, la vision est beaucoup trop excitante. Shizuo s'est emparé de sa verge et l'approche de son visage. Un bout de chair rosée sort de sa bouche, se pose délicatement sur l'extrémité tendue. Il lèche. Puis elle descend lentement, et remonte, le temps de faire haleter Izaya une seconde fois. Il serre les dents pour s'empêcher de devenir bruyant. Il doit aussi fermer les yeux, ou la scène qui se joue devant lui le fera jouir immédiatement.

Il se concentre, fait de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais quand il sent la langue joueuse disparaitre et se faire remplacer par les lèvres chaudes, qui viennent recouvrir son gland, il chavire. La bouche descend le long de sa hampe, l'enferme au sein d'une cavité humide dont les parois se creusent, pour mieux aspirer. Ses coudes cèdent, il s'écroule sur le lit et rejette la tête en arrière. Il jure entre ses dents serrées.

Shizuo place une main à la base de son sexe et commence à pomper, et Izaya replonge ses doigts dans ses cheveux, gémit et continue de jurer.

Mais il n'impose pas de rythme, à peine soulève-t-il son bassin pour mieux venir à sa rencontre. Il est totalement passif, et cette idée rend Shizuo complètement fou. Elle l'émerveille, parce qu'il comprend qu'il est probablement le seul à posséder une telle emprise sur Izaya. Et maîtriser ce salaud invincible, de quelque manière que ce soit, c'est son but ultime. Il a découvert la meilleure façon de le faire, celle qui lui procure le plaisir le plus intense qu'il n'a jamais connu.

Derrière le masque impétueux et arrogant, il sait faire surgir le corps frêle et soumis, qui se plie à son exigence, qui ne fait pas cas de sa violence innée, qui la désire, même, et la réclame. Ce paradoxe le consume. L'admiration augmente encore, elle se mêle de possessivité, car imaginer qu'un autre puisse avoir cet ascendant sur son amant fait saigner son cœur, l'entoure de chaines invisibles, fait couler comme du poison dans ses veines.

Mais surtout, le rapproche de l'unique chose supposée être sans borne… L'amour.

Sauf que c'est une pure moquerie, en réalité. Une perte de contrôle. Il essaie encore d'y croire, même si son envie de posséder Izaya n'a jamais été plus forte. Même si les sentiments ne le concertent pas, et surviennent simplement, sans qu'ils puissent les anticiper.

Shizuo sent que la limite est toute proche, il ne peut plus rien réprimer. Son désir est devenu sa geôle. Une cage de plaisir qui l'enferme inexorablement, lui intime l'ordre de continuer.

Sa main libre se place devant les fesses du brun, et il fait jouer un doigt devant son entrée, la taquine en des mouvements circulaires avant de la pénétrer lentement. Son majeur arrive au fond, Shizuo constate que le corps d'Izaya est étonnement ouvert, réceptif, comme submergé. Le doigt ressort et s'accompagne d'un deuxième. Il effectue quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et pousse le plus loin qu'il peut, cherche le point qui aura raison de toute résistance.

Ses doigts se plient et rencontrent une petite boule, sur laquelle il appuie, fort, et son amant se cambre.

_ Uh… Shizuo…

Les gémissements portent maintenant son nom.

_ Ne suce pas si fort, je vais jouir… soupire Izaya.

Mais le blond n'écoute pas et continue, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le liquide chaud se déverser dans sa bouche.

Et plus que tout, il n'arrête pas avant d'avoir entendu le cri étouffé qu'il provoque, pour lever les yeux et voir enfin l'expression qu'il connait bien maintenant, mais qui l'emmène toujours aussi loin, qui le touche chaque fois un peu plus.

Lorsqu'il émerge de l'entre-jambe d'Izaya, ce qu'il aperçoit l'achève. Etendu sur le dos, les jambes lâches et écartées, seule sa poitrine se soulève à toute vitesse. Il a posé le revers de sa main sur son front, comme pour dissimuler son air post orgasmique. Il est pourtant si beau, il parait si apaisé, si serein. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, mais pas dans le sens habituel. Shizuo a brisé son masque. Cela ne le rend que plus affamé.

Les yeux mi-clos d'Izaya sont braqués sur lui.

Il se relève et tire sur les pans de sa chemise, les boutons cèdent face à la pression et sautent dans tous les sens. Il l'enlève rapidement, et termine de se déshabiller.

Puis il avise sa table de nuit, avec une nouvelle idée en tête, et tend la main vers le tiroir pour en dénicher quelque chose. Izaya suit le mouvement des yeux, curieux.

_ Non, pas de menottes, cette fois, murmure le blond d'une voix rauque.

Le regard d'Izaya se rive à nouveau vers lui et il l'observe. Il a sorti un simple tube de lubrifiant. Il l'ouvre et fait tomber une dose de produit dans sa main. Lorsqu'il commence à l'appliquer lui-même sur sa verge, offrant l'un des plus beaux spectacles auxquels Izaya ait pu assister, ce dernier se mort la lèvre inférieure. L'excitation reprend possession de son corps.

Shizuo se penche au-dessus de lui, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les siens. Il s'étend, réduit la distance entre leurs visages. Izaya peut sentir son souffle saccadé brûler sa peau. Shizuo colle son front à celui de son amant et exhale un soupire haché. Le brun baisse les yeux, la main de Shizuo est toujours son membre, il se masturbe lentement, de grognements en respiration discontinues, appliquant le lubrifiant.

C'est tout simplement magnifique. Izaya se tortille sous le corps puissant, relève légèrement les jambes, l'appelle subtilement.

Le message passe, et Shizuo finit par placer sa verge contre lui.

La pénétration est si différente de celles qu'il a connues qu'Izaya s'en trouve déconcerté. Elle est lente, glissante, facile. La douleur écrasante s'est transformée en une légère piqûre, et les larmes qui montent au coin de ses yeux ne témoignent désormais plus que de son plaisir.

Shizuo s'enfonce, et pose ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage d'Izaya, avant de commencer à se déhancher. Il n'y a pas de barrière à franchir, pas résistance à briser, mais la violence ne lui manque pas.

C'est doux et chaud et bon… tellement bon.

Dans son cœur et son âme, il ne lui reste plus qu'une étape à franchir pour achever ce qu'il a commencé. Un dernier rempart à faire céder.

Alors il s'arrête, prend Izaya dans ses bras, le porte doucement et les fait rouler sur le lit. Ils changent de position, le brun se retrouve, incrédule, à califourchon sur son amant.

Shizuo s'installe contre la tête de lit, presque assis, et fait signe au brun d'avancer.

_ Assieds-toi sur ma queue, ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque en relevant sa verge.

Les mots, directifs et secs, enflamment Izaya, ses pupilles se dilatent davantage. Il avance son bassin, se place juste au-dessus de l'objet de ses désirs et se laisse glisser lentement. Il serre les dents. Shizuo est tellement gros, et dans cette position, il a l'impression que chaque centimètre de chair laboure délicieusement son intimité, renvoie des ondes de plaisir dans la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Les mains de Shizuo se crispent et enserrent les draps tandis que l'anneau l'enveloppe. Sa bouche s'ouvre en un cri silencieux. Izaya place les siennes sur ses épaules, trouvant son équilibre.

Puis les doigts du blond viennent capturer sa taille.

_ Vas-y, bouge.

Le brun sent les mains de Shizuo l'accompagner alors qu'il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient, prenant appui sur les épaules carrés et puissantes. Même ainsi, surplombant Shizuo, il n'est pas autorisé à définir le rythme. Mais cela ne l'ennuie pas, pas plus que ça ne le blesse. Son rôle est aussi important que celui de l'autre, sa manière de se plier à ses désirs, sa complaisance, il sait que c'est ainsi qu'il peut séduire le lion.

Et de toute façon, la cadence est parfaite. Hachurée, elle alterne rapidité et langueur. Les laisse reprendre leur souffle, et leurs esprits, pour ne pas venir trop vite. Reculer l'instant où la magie, la communion de ces deux corps subsidiaires se brisera.

Jusqu'au moment où, atteignant une fois de plus la suffocation, Izaya sent une main s'enrouler autour de son sexe et commencer à le masturber. Il halète, relève les yeux sur le visage de Shizuo.

Il connait bien cette expression tendue, elle signale le début de la fin. Et quelque chose se révolte en lui.

_ Non, pas maintenant… c'est trop bon… souffle-t-il en s'emparant du poignet de Shizuo, pour le faire arrêter.

Il appréhende un peu la réaction de ce dernier, mais lui fait face néanmoins. Le blond grogne, mais il ne semble pas contrarié. Seul la pression autour de sa taille se raffermie.

_ Commence par arrêter de bouger, alors…

Il s'agit plus d'une suggestion que d'un ordre. Et Izaya craque, parce que Shizuo vient de lui admettre implicitement que ses déhanchements vont avoir raison de lui. Trop vite.

La sensation est victorieuse.

Izaya effectue un dernier mouvement et s'arrête, faisant glisser le membre de son amant au plus profond de lui. Ils prennent un instant pour récupérer leur souffle, bouches ouvertes et visages contractés d'une jouissance imminente. Leurs regards se captent et s'accrochent.

Un moment de flottement s'ensuit.

L'instant s'étire, de soupires en messages tacites échangés avec les yeux.

Izaya ne peut pas s'en empêcher, son regard dérive inopinément sur les lèvres légèrement ourlées. Depuis la première fois, il rêve de les goûter, de les sentir contre les siennes. Mais il sait qu'elles lui sont interdites.

Il prend donc simplement le visage de Shizuo en coupe, caresse ses joues avec ses pouces.

Ce dernier lui lance un regard indescriptible, empreint d'intentions contradictoires.

La pression sur ses joues le bouleverse, le regard d'Izaya aussi. Rempli d'envie, gourmand. Il se demande si le sien ressemble aussi à cela, et s'accorde à dire que c'est fort probable.

Un vague sourire illumine alors son visage.

Celui de la résignation.

_ Fais-le, dit-il.

Les doigts sur ses joues s'immobilisent. Izaya le scrute, il plisse les yeux, interrogateur.

_ Embrasse-moi, murmure Shizuo en réponse.

Izaya hésite, il tient toujours le visage du blond au creux de ses mains.

_ Tu es sûr de ça ?

Le sourire de Shizuo s'élargit un peu, il réduit la distance entre leurs visages.

_ Absolument certain, déclare-t-il, fais-le.

Peu importe qu'il doive le regretter un jour, peu importe les conséquences. Tout s'envole, parce qu'Izaya rapproche son visage du sien, lentement, que ses yeux épient sa bouche d'un regard si sensuel, sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience, que plus rien ne pourrait le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin, qu'elles se scellent d'abord timidement, il sait qu'il a eu raison. Izaya recule, observe sa réaction. Shizuo sourit à nouveau, et hoche la tête.

Alors le brun se réempare de sa bouche, plus assurément. Il fait glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordille l'inférieure, l'aspire doucement. Shizuo sort sa langue et le caresse, Izaya ouvre la bouche et part à sa rencontre. Leurs langues s'emmêlent, s'enroulent l'une autour de l'autre.

Ils gémissent ensemble, deux sons qui ne font qu'un, étouffé dans leur baiser.

Izaya reprend ses mouvements. Shizuo l'accompagne avec complaisance.

Et maintenant que leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées, qu'ils ont compris qu'elles s'épousent aussi divinement que leurs corps, elles ne se quittent plus, sous aucun prétexte. Pas même celui de reprendre leur souffle. Elles sont soudées, l'union est à présent complète.

Et ils dérivent de la chambre, dérivent de ce monde, se créent le leur et s'y enferment. Pendant ce court instant, ils sont le prolongement de l'autre, ils sont Un.

Une unité parfaite.

A ce moment, Izaya sent son cœur exploser. Il vit son aboutissement. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait tout simplement mourir, maintenant. Son objectif ultime, la sensation qu'il a toujours souhaité éprouver l'assaille, le submerge et le fait décoller. Il est juste… exactement là où doit être.

Dans les bras de son obsession. Ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle.

_ Je te hais tellement, Shizu-chan… soupire-t-il douloureusement contre sa bouche.

_ Moi aussi, je te hais… moi aussi…

Izaya rejette la tête en arrière, l'orgasme se forme au creux de son corps, menaçant. Il accélère, Shizuo jure, sa poigne se resserre encore plus, meurtrissant la peau pâle.

_ Je dois jouir, prévient Shizuo.

Alors Izaya se jette sur sa bouche, l'assène de sa langue et se déhanche frénétiquement. Et l'orgasme les emporte, au même moment, les enfonce dans les limbes du plaisir. Il fait d'eux deux masses de pure tension, qui grognent d'extase, se mordent, s'embrassent, frappés par l'intensité de leur jouissance.

Ils sont le délice de l'autre, jamais personne ne les avait emmenés aussi loin. Et à cet instant, ils sont convaincus que personne ne pourra jamais y arriver. C'est trop éblouissant, presque au-delà de ce que le corps humain peut supporter.

Ils se sont ensorcelés. Izaya est sous l'emprise de Shizuo depuis l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur lui. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, Shizuo l'est aussi, depuis le début.

Leur regard se sont croisés, le lien s'est créé, transformé en dépendance.

Izaya a peur que Shizuo se lasse un jour.

Mais Shizuo a peur qu'Izaya se lasse un jour, lui aussi.

Alors, même après l'orgasme, la magie ne disparaît pas, la connexion demeure. Leurs bouches s'enlacent toujours, effrayées de voir leur jumelle s'enfuir.

Et ils restent là, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, éperdus, troublés. Perdus dans le monde qu'ils se sont créés, souhaitant pouvoir y rester pour l'éternité.

FIN.

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, et avoir le plaisir de vous lire dans une petite review! Merci de m'avoir lue :)


End file.
